The Day Fate Laughed
by PuppetWithNoStrings123
Summary: This is a story i came up with at the beach and i wrote many others with the same Romeo and Juliet theme. This is one of my favorites and anyone who reads this please give me you honest opinion on it.


The Day Fate Laughed

Her feet pulled her closer to him. Unwillingly she walked closer. She was in his garden, his territory, his domain. So it was only natural that she would see him, but why did she have to see him. After all he put her through. She walked between the rose bushes and ran her fingers along the silky petals. She pricked her finger on a thorn. A bright red droplet of blood fell to the ground. She stopped and stared at it, her blood. Her blood which held the blood of others, held the pain, held the lives of other humans. She felt his soft breath on her neck. She turned around her golden hair flying around her. Her bright yellow dress swirled at her feet, she had to face him.

"Hello." His voice was like ice slowly crawling up her, choking her heart.

"Hello." Her sweet voice rang through the roses, ricocheting off of the leaves.

"I'm sorry." He said. He knelt down on one knee. His black suit shining in the soft sunlight. "Please forgive me."

"How could I forgive you? Her golden voice cracked.

"I know you have the ability to forgive in your heart."

"The ability? You act as is forgiveness is something you work your way up to! You are born with forgiveness!"

He slowly rose to his feet. His silver hair falling in his face, his head was bent towards the ground. He looked up at her his gray eyes glaring between strands of silver hair. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He turned and pulled her after him towards a chapel. He pushed open the chapel doors they creaked to the unwelcome visitors. There was a tall marble white cross standing behind an alter in the very front of the chapel. He walked swiftly towards it dragging her behind him. He pushed her against the cross. His hands held her wrists. He pinned them against the cold marble of the cross. She could feel his power radiating from him. All it took was one kiss to end it all. One sweet kiss, she stared deep into his clouded eyes. She could see everything that happened in them. The bloodlust they held, the ability to kill. She squirmed under his powerful grip. He laid his head against her shoulder. He took a deep breath taking in her sweet smell of roses.

"You know what I had to do was for you own sake, for the sake of us and our lives together. I killed for you, and you drew away from me."

"You killed for me and that's why I drew away from you. You killed my family, and my friends. My blood is now tainted with theirs even my own! My blood now holds their lives and their pain because of you! I love you, I truly did, but I cannot love a killer." She knew it was coming the kiss that would end it all. She could feel his nails cutting into her wrists. Steady stream of red blood were running down the cold marble of the cross. She gasped as his nails cut deep into her wrist. Her deep golden, sun colored eyes started into the depth of his soul. All she saw was blood and destruction, but then there was a hint of a warm light. She saw herself running in a field, her golden hair flying in the wind. This was the day they first met. The day fate laughed at their twisted destiny. He looked up at her and he studied her face. Her face was perfect, that of a masterpiece. Although her eyes held the look of a thousand deaths it was perfect nonetheless. He could do nothing about the powers growing within him. His love seemed to grow by the minute his love for her. He let go of her wrists and stared at his blood encrusted fingernails. They held her blood among many others. He didn't care about the blood all he cared about was her standing in front of him. He pressed his body against hers. She felt of a warm summer's day, she was so welcoming. It was time, time for the kiss that would end it all. He slowly lifted his head and look at her.

"I love you." His ice voice suddenly warmed under the sweet words. The sun had broken through his cold barrier.

"I love you." Her sweet golden voice replied. She was the sun that had broken through his moonlit barrier.

Their lips met with such passion that it sent sparks of warm light flying across the chapel. They slowly rose and spun in the air. Their hands entwined and they became inseparable in that moment. A whirlwind grew around them they flew higher and higher. They stopped near the ceiling of the chapel. They kissed as none have kissed before; it held the love of the sun and the moon. The warm, lifting light of the sun, and the cold, warping light of the moon collided with this lovers kiss.

"I love you, Sun." he said to her.

"As I love you Moon." She said to him

Their last words faded within a burst of light. They went on to their own domains to forever be apart. Their love to be forgotten on the day fate laughed.


End file.
